The Bookclub
by NinjaMeap
Summary: What do you get when you give me writer caffeine and some of my OTPs? A big, out-of-this-world, Caleo, Robstar, Maiko, Jaya, Honsabi crossover. Teen Titans, Big Hero 6, Ninjago, Heroes of Olympus, Avatar: The Last Airbender.


**Hello! If you're reading this I like you taste in weirdness... Anyways, I hope you enjoy this weird fic, though it can't be that crazy since I have a sequel in the works... Anyways, do I really need a disclaimer? I mean, I practically have no life. If that's not enough to tell you that I don't own these awesome characters, maybe my Tumblr follower count can.**

 **Well, the amount of times I've read through this is sickening, but even so I probably slipped up somewhere. Catch any grammar out of place? Tell me. (Also, please excuse the formating)**

 _The Bookclub_

"Hello friends!" Starfire greeted as she flew into the room, pulling Robin behind her. She was greeted with the sight of Jay leaning on Nya on one of the club's many sofas.

"Hey Starfire," Nya sighed. She glanced over at her boyfriend's sleeping form. "Sorry about him, apparently _Jay_ can't be awake for our little session."

"Again?" came a new voice.

Starfire jumped and swiveled her body around to identify the voice. "Mai!" She clapped, throwing her arms around the stiff figure.

"I still don't see why we have to be here," Zuko's voice groaned from beside Mai, who shrugged off her friends hug.

"Because I said so," she glared at him.

Zuko paled. "Oh... Yeah..."

=•=•=•=•=•=•=

Everybody soon arrived, all sitting around a table encircled with couches and big, leather chairs. Calypso sat with her back to the door at the end of the table with a hyperactive Leo on her right. He was relaxing on a sofa which he shared with Wasabi, who was currently fiddling with something under the table. There were two chairs on his right side, the first one (which happened to be a rolling chair) was occupied by the red-haired

Tamaranean. She was holding hands with a man dressed in a colorful outfit, also know as Robin, who was seated in the black chair next to her. Zuko and Mai lounged in a rather oddly placed couch at the other end of the long table. Mai was in a seemingly uncomfortable position with her legs across her husbands lap and hanging over the armrest. He didn't seem to mind.

To the stony couple's right sat an overly energetic Honey Lemon, who was sitting in a single white, cushiony chair. To her right sat the ninja and samurai, the first of which was fast asleep on his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Shall we get this started?" Nya asked her friends, pushing a drooling Jay off her arm.

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" He yelled, shaken awake. "Oh... heh-heh... Hi guys..." He said, embarrassed.

Wasabi snorted. "Me and Honey can go."

"Fantastique!" She squealed.

"Since when did you start using French? Didn't we just get you to stop Spanish?" Robin questioned jokingly.

"Since last night," she replied, then wasting no time jumping into their topic. "As you all know, we lead the first book club of the new year; for most of us." She giggled. "And last time we decided on history!" Several collective groans echoed around the room. Of course, they were already aware of this, but nevertheless their dull topic was still nothing to get excited about.

Honey motioned for Wasabi to come stand with her. He responded with a half-hearted grunt and a shrug of his shoulders. This time it was Leo's time to snort.

Honey's smile reversed. " _Fine."_

She turned, renewing the glow that always surrounded her persona _._

 _"_ Anyways, Wasabi and I chose this book on the building of San Fransokyo." She announced, picking up the title in front of her. It had an almost 3-D like picture of the huge bridge located in the city with the words _'Into the City'_ printed in bold red letters. "There's actually some really cool research on the molecular structure of all the buildings-"

"Yeah, yeah, I could care less about your science stuff. This is a book club. Not a science club," Mai grumbled.

Honey Lemon looked taken aback. She is forgetting that not everyone here shares her same passion. "Science is a very important tool for everyday life! But I suppose someone like you wouldn't care about it." Lemon fired back. Despite her reaction being a total opposite of what Honey Lemon would usually take, no one in the room found it out of place. Mai and she have always been at each other's back. Mai was about to say something but quickly Calypso intervened.

"Guys, can we just calm down and spend..." She trailed off and stared at Starfire. Soon enough everyone was.

The young Tamaranean was using her alien strength to rocket herself around and around on her chair, flaming red hair raining behind her. Small giggles of delight could be heard.

"Uh... Starfire?" Robin prodded, "What are you doing?"

"I am simply enjoying your planets wondrous furniture!" She replied, still spinning.

"Um, chairs aren't really meant for that kind of, uh, enjoyment. They're more for sitting in," Wasabi put out, almost questioning.

"Actually, that looks like fun!" Jay injected, but before he could join in Nya shoot out her arm, giving him a glare saying, " _Don't you dare_."

Jay gulped and sat back down.

"Starfire, can you please stop spinning; Robin can explain chairs to you later," The Boy Wonder flushed at Nya's statement.

Starfire pouted, but eventually ceased her activity and paid attention.

=•=•=•=•=•=•=

Each group went through and shared the books from their respective world. Jay and Nya brought the scroll that prophesied the Green Ninja and his protectors. Jay, never one to let an opportunity slide, took this chance to show off his true potential, and, naturally, tell the story of how he unlocked it, which collected a series of 'Awwww's and a blushing Nya.

"Can he actually create a dragon?"

"Teleportation, how?!"

"Super strength, awesome!"

"Can you show us again?"

Leo had brought a book on some sort of fire proof materials and had Calypso demonstrate with him. Wasabi was skeptical on this one, but everyone else, especially Koriand'r, was ecstatic. Calypso smiled proudly the whole time at her invention, never bothering to tell the rest that magic was behind it all.

Leo and Zuko soon further bonded over their similar elemental abilities, managing to pretty much burn every book in the shelves lining the room.

"Man, I swear, your a son of Hephaestus," Leo insisted. "There's no other way."

Zuko glared harshly at Leo. "It's just. Firebending." He said through gritted teeth.

Mai presented the room with an ancient Fire Nation scroll on Lightning Bending. The only thing that spiced up the monotone presentation was the beautiful hand-painted illustrations that filled the pages showing proper form and motions. Despite the others pleading, Zuko refused to demonstrate it. Mai squeezed his hand as he sat back down, lost in memories unimaginable to anyone else.

Robin and Starfire went last, presenting a history book that happened to feature one of their teammates. They had Cyborg retell his adventure to them so they could share it with the group since he wasn't going to be here until next month. Honey Lemon and Wasabi were intrigued-wasn't time travel impossible?

=•=•=•=•=•=•=

Soon it was time for their meeting to come to an end.

"Thanks for coming guys," Nya spoke. "We'll see you all next time, right?"

"Absolutely!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Sure," Zuko and Mai replied.

"We'll be there," Wasabi winked.

"Wouldn't miss it," Calypso promised.

Nya smiled and walked over to the library door, but instead of opening it to reveal the Ninjago street, a blue-white portal took its place. San Fransokyo technologies had developed dimension travel specifically for the bookclub.

"Who's first, Jay?" Nya asked her boyfriend from the .

He walked over to Honey Lemon.

"Heh, may I?" She nodded and reached for the schedule she brought with her. "Eh..." Jay scanned the paper. "Fire Nation's first at 3:10." Calypso checked her new watch-a gift from Leo-and sighed.

"About 3 minutes left," she announced. Mai groaned. Calypso shot her a look and whispered angrily to Leo, "She doesn't know when to shut up, does she?" The fire user smirked.

"Don't worry, Sunshine. If anything that quality makes you too more alike."

Calypso looked away, still not processing the insult. A few seconds later her eyes flew wide and she lightly threw her hans at Leo's arm. He chuckled.

"Love you too Sunshine."

Starfire giggled at the couple next her's playful banter. "Did all of you celebrate the New Eve of Parties as well?" She innocently questioned the group.

"Yep," Leo said proudly. "4 Mega-Sized Electric BillBoards, 200 Confetti Launchers, over 1,000 hats and noise makers, and 1 iron carved Chiron-shaped statue the size of Poseidon's Palace that dropped at midnight. All placed around Camp." He grinned his signature smile, "I had Hades to pay afterwards for the mess, but it was totally worth it. And I think a few gods showed up too." He was about to elaborate further before Calypso finished it.

"What I believe Leo is trying to say is that we had an amazing celebration." Leo grumbled, "Come on, Calypso. You saw _Artemis-_ of all people _-_ doing the salsa." She gave a small smile. "Fine, it was super-amazing. What about you guys?"

"We had a small get together at our friend Hiro's place, they had the best doughnuts..."

"Here!" Jay suddenly exclaimed. They all looked around confused for a moment until they saw Nya opening the door.

"Ready to go, Princess?" Zuko commented half smiling. Mai stood up and calmly whacked him in the head.

"Let's," she walked to the door with the Firelord trailing behind her. She stepped through the portal with one last nod to the rest. Zuko quickly said his goodbyes and fist bumped Robin, "Next time dude."

"Same."

"Goodbye friends!" Starfire shouted as the representatives from the Fire Nation disappeared, "We will await your presents next year!"

"Okay guys, America's next, you ready?"

Leo and Robin high-fived.

Soon everyone but Jay and Nya were gone. They both collapsed on the couch.

"Well that went well."

"Yeah, it did."


End file.
